Revenge
by Stardust3428
Summary: Life Is back to normal on planet Earth... Who am I kidding when is life ever normal for the Z fighters. But one day a huge power level shows up on Earth. With no back ground Info on the newcomer, the Z fighters set out to find out what had disrupted there peacefull evening. When they arrive they recive the biggest shock of their lives, Well mostly for Vegeta. Oc story
1. Chapter 1

**STAR: **Hey guys! Star here :3 And well I decided to start writing a new story. The story idea has been nagging at me for a while now and I finally got around to writing it. Well This has an OC character in this story, But trust me It won't hopefully suck. You'll Be surprised what I have Planned for this story. You might be really confuzzled during the first chapter but trust me you will under stand soon.

**Vegeta:** I swear, Don't make me how I was in your other story your writing.

**Star:** *Smirks* No promises

**Vegeta:** Crap, Im screwed aren't I

**Star:** Yep pretty much *Skips off to computer singing Pyromania*

* * *

"No, Answer, Answer God Damnit!" Please... Please answer... Again the room was filled with scilence

Growling in frustration, I threw my scouter to the floor. I guess what he says is true, He's dead. Then it hit me, He's dead, the last person that I care about, the last person who makes me feel safe, the only person that cares about me! But now he's dead and gone and its all of "HIS" fault! My dad would be dead if it wasn't for "HIM," Tears threatened to fall as the gathered in my eyes.

"NO! I will not cry" I yelled into the air. I refuse to show weakness. My dad would be ashamed of me to see me cry. I must be strong, I must be strong for him.

A knock on the door brought me from my thoughts. "Are you ok in there pet," A snake -like voice called from the other side of the door.

I growled but quickly stopped myself afraid that he would hear.

"I'm very sorry about your father, truly"

I almost screamed out that it was part of your fault that his is now dead, but again I stopped myself.

I knew defiance would only anger him. When I replied my voice was only above a small whisper, "Yes, Im fine, Ill be out in a few minutes, Sir."

"Good, now clean yourself up. I expect you In the Throne room in 20 minutes, Be there a second late, and well... you know what happens then. Don't you? Pet"

"Yes sir, Thank you sir." I replied

I let out a breath I didn't know I holding when I heard his footsteps fade away from the bathroom door. I'm so sick and tired of being stuck in this hell hole. But now all of my chances are gone, now that my dad is dead. I still could get over the fact that he's finally gone.

Sighing I turned on the water to the shower, And stripped out of my armor. Wincing as I pulled it over my head. I hated taking off my armor, I felt safe when I was wearing it. Also it was the last this I had to remember my dad, The day before he left on the mission he gave me a White chest plate, with Black Shoulder pads with a Blood red Symbol on the left brest plate, and a Royal Blue spandex. I carefully set it down like it was glass, afraid that it would break. I stared at the chest piece, Getting lost in thought about if "HE" was still here. How my life would have been so much different.

Finally after getting all of the armor of, I took a step into the huge shower closing the door behind me. I turned the water to the coldest setting. satisfied with the tempetur, I allowed myself to relax a little, letting the ice cold flow over my body. The thin walls of the shower protection me from the outside world, But also trapping me in. How I hated the idea of being in a cage.

Shaking off the thought I took a look at all of different selection of shampoo. I pick up the first blue Blue one, "Looks like my hair is going to smell like fruity Citrus?" I guess not really caring. Rubbing the pink mixture into my spiky long blonde hair.

Not wanting to leave the freezing water anything soon, But then I remember I only had 20 minutes to be in the Throne Room. Remembering the last time I was late sent a shiver down my spine. My hand brushed over the scar on my left hip, that would never heal, just like the rest of the scars covering my body, each with their own story, that wakes me up at night screaming.

Finlay It took a lot of courage to step out of my safe ice box haven, My tail grabbing a nearby towel and wrapping it around my slim waist, taking note that im not eating as much as I should. I could count every one of my ribs, But that doesn't mean I can fight and kick ass. Smirking to myself about yesterdays training.

**_/FLASHBACK/_**

_I felt power surge through my veins as I took on 20 bots at once, Adding 173 bots destroyed for today. I stood back and admired my work, as bits of bots layed scatter around the floor._

_ But a frown was soon replaced my smile as a firmer scent hit my nose. Zarbon I thought. Zarbon walked into my personal training room laughing "__Do you really think 173 bots is impressive?"_

_ I growled at him crossing my arms and sending him a deadly glare. I didn't reply_

_"How pathetic , such a disgrace to your race."_

_"I'd like to see you take out 173 bots in a few seconds" I spat out. I have only seen Zarbon fight once, but he killed the attacks with such ease I just thought the attackers were weaklings_

_"Is that a challenge Brat?"_

_Again I stayed silent._

_"Fine I will show you the power of an Elite", He went over towards the middle of the room turning the gravity onto 200 times normal gravity._

_I immediately fell face first onto the floor not use to anything over 100 times normal gravity. It strained all my muscles to lift my head. It was a challenge to lift my head but to keep it up was far harder. All parts of my body was screaming in pain but I refused to be overcome by the pain. I looked at Zarbon and I saw that he wasn't even dazed by the gravity change_

_He pressed a few buttons on the control panal, before I could blink the room was filled with more robots than I have ever beat in my life, let alone seen. _

_Without hesitation he started powering up. The flare of power around him was taking out robots if they got too close, smashing them into nothing but dust. As his power raised so did the flare around him. It was taking out robots left and right._

_Never in my life have I seen so much power_

_I'm sure if I could move I would have ran out of the room by now, but the gravity kept me in place. I could only stare in shock. Before I knew it the whole room was empty, like none of the robots existed._

_He smirked as he walked over to me._

_I let my head fall back to the ground looking to my right._

_I winced as he squatted down next to me and ran his hand over my hair._

_"Now you see the power of an élite, and you also see the different between me and you? And you think in strong, well the person your call lord/Sir/Master is far stronger than me. Maybe even more than 10 times my full power is just him without powering up, and if your stuiped monkey mind didn't process that, then let me just say that's around 30 or so times your father's power level_

_I layed speechless unable to admit defeat._

_He turned to leave._

_NO! I thought, I will not be embarrassed like this. Using every last bit of strength in my body I stood up. My body threaten to collapse, broken at any moment. Shoulders sagged, legs spred slowing sliding toward the ground from the gravity, I winced as I spoke,_

_"One day I will be stronger than you, And when that day comes I will kill every one of you bastards, and leave you for dead"._

_As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted it. __Zarbon turned around, and evil grin on his face. __On the outside I stode still, But on the inside I was trembling with fear. _

_Pain blossomed in my stomach as A strong knee connected with my stomach probley tearing a few muscles as it snapped almost through my body. I doubled over in pain unable to breathe with the pain in my stomach and the gratation pushing on my bleeding insides. _

_I thought he left at first but A fist contacted with my jaw faster than I could process the attack told me he was still here. I was thrown back against the wall, sliding down the wall from the gravity pressure. Just showing how much stronger they are then I am. Blood flooded from my split lip, my lower face swelling up. _

_No tears I said, No tears, no weakness. He walked over to my limp body one again. He grabbed my chin, using his finger to wipe away some of the blood spilling from the cut. Never, And I mean Never, Speak about that ever again._

_I spit blood onto that pretty face of his._

_ A sharp stinging feeling spread over my face as his hand contacted with my already bruised face._

_With that, he stood up and walked out of the room, Flinging that annoying braid over his shoulder as he left was the last thing I saw before Darkness took over me passing out, still holding my weakened stomach_

**_/END FLASHBACK/_**

I remember waking up a few days later In the medical wing, scared to death, screaming my head off as I woke from a Nightmare, But I wouldn't calm down untill I felt a sharp still in my right arm. Looking down I saw the glint of a shot before I felt dizzy. Again I fell into A deep sleep, never wanting to wake again.

First chance I get im breaking out of this prison, If it's the last thing I do, Even If I die trying.

* * *

**Star:** MAHAHA No one gets whats going on but me HEHE (sorry) you'll understand next chapter hopefully. I wish I could update/write more to this chapter but school is really stressing me out so, Merry Christmas, and enjoy this story, Sorry If there is a lot of mistakes I wrote it pretty fast.

Vegeta: WHAT! I'm not even In this chapter! Dude what the hell? I thought I was the Main character for this story

**Star:** Well sorry to rain on your parade but no you're not the main character at the moment

**Vegeta:** *mumble to self*

**Star:** Anyways PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW, and let me know what you think and If I should continue. STAR OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

_**/6 Years later/**_

I slowly slipped into my blue spandex, and lifted my armor over my head, pulling my hair out from under it. It still fits after all of these years, I smiled remembering my Dad.

"I miss you" I said quietly, as I brushed my hand over the blood-red mark on the armor.

Taking a deep breath I opened the door to be greeted by a figure that I had grown to hate.

"Zarbon" I growled

"Now, now, little monkey, No need to get all riled up, before your big day now do we?" He said grinning as he put his hand behind my back pushing me forward out of the small safety of my room.

Yelping out in surprise I and turned to face him. He knew how much I hated being touched! And how after living on this ship with Lord Frieza for 13 years, has made me so jumpy to any noise or touch!

The Growling In my throat raised, "Damn You!" I yelled. He only just laughed.

Stupied Monkey, still haven't learned you place now have you?

I lowered my gaze in defeat, and cut the growl in my throat. "Yes sir, Of course sir, I know my place, In line, behind you" I said trying to not let the sarcasm drip from my voice.

He Patted my head, I winced as he started walking down the corridor beckoning me to follow him.

Making my legs move forward I followed without a word behind him as we made are way to the Throne Room.

Gazing up onto the dark blue doors made me sick to my stomach, my lunch threatened to make a reappearance, but I was held it down. The two weak guards that gaurded the doors saluted when we came into sight. Zarbon spoke a few words to the guards and they turned to open the huge towering doors.

A sickling feeling came over me as I saw him sitting there on a throne, legs crossed smirking at me. I shivered as those red eyes looked me up and down.

"You've grown into such a beautiful girl, I remember when you were first-born, I knew you were going to be something special" Frieza said motioning for me to come forth

If you only knew how "Special" I am I thought to myself smirking as I walked and nelt in front of his throne

"What are you smiling about Killuia? Are you excited for you first off planet alone mission"

"Yes Lord Frieza, I am very excited" I replied keeping my eyes on the floor

"Look at me"he said. I raised my gaze "After all of these years I still can't stop looking into your eyes, how unique it is for a Saiyan to have any different eye color than Brown or black, But for you to have one Green eye and one Blue eye... that site is just breath-taking".

I Started to avoided his gaze, I hated looking people in the eyes, My dad told me I had Anthropophobia. It could some times work for my advantage but at some points but could also be the death of me, when around Frieza.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU" He yelled stopping my thoughts.

Slowly I looked back into his cold gaze.

"Sorry Sir, Won't happen again Sir." I thought I was going to be in big trouble knowing that making the Ice Jin mad, Is like asking for a death wish.

But instead of yelling, a smile crept onto his face, Well I'm guessing you would like to know what planet you are going to destroy, Don't you?

"Yes Sir, I would like to know Sir" I felt myself starting to sweat under the cold glare he was giving me.

"Well I have a very important job for you Pet, it might even be a little challenging for you".

"Important"? I said looking confused "challenge? What crummy plant could be Important or challenging" I questioned.

Then It hit me like a bullet to the heart. I fell back onto my butt in horror, mouth wide, I sat shocked, trying the process the news. He wouldn't send me there, He couldn't, He wouldn't dare... or would he?

"Yes Pet, you are going to planet Earth" he said confirming my prediction.

I was going to planet Earth. The place my dad was killed at.

I couldn't bring myself to speak. And when I was finaly able to speak, my words jumbled up into murmurs. NO, NONONO the inside of me was screaming, I can't, I won"t, Not only was that the place my dad died, But that's also the Planet where "HE" is now on.

Wait... This is perfect! I can't belive I didn"t think of this before! Im going to the Planet Earth, were "HE" settled down on...

It's perfect! I would go to planet Earth to kill "HIM" and every one of those pathetic Weaklings! It's A Win/Win situation! I would Finally be able to get my Revenge, and kill of a pathetic planet!

"Yes lord Frieza, When should I leave Sir?" I couldn't wait to beat him to an inch of his life, Then make him beg for his pathetic life, And then kill him anyways! The plan was flawless!

"Well someone went from shocked to eager very quickly?" He said standing up

"Well Sir, I just can't wait to fulfill my duty, and I'll get some training practice in, even though this won't be much of a challenge." I said raising to my feet

"It looks like you have a lot of confidence, You are scheduled to leave tomorrow morning. Lets say 9:00 am sharp. Do you think you can handle this task pet"

"Yes Sir, I will make sure to be there on time"

And with that I turned and left, I couldn't wait to leave. One because I will be my first time off planet alone without any guards, Two I would finally be able to get my Revenge.

I headed back to my room, smiling the whole way.

When I arrived at my room, I placed my hand on the cold hard metal. It lit when my hand touched it and let out an approving clink as the door was unlocked letting me into my room.

All is going better than I planned, He doesn't know whats coming I said smirking, or he wont be around to see at least.

With the thoughts of tomorrow, I silently layed down onto the bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

OOJINXJINXJINXOO

The sound of my alarm woke me up with a start.

Only 7:30, I have a decent amount of time.

Yawning, I Sat up and turned off the annoying beeping.

I looked around the room rubbing my eyes.

Like hell I wouldn't miss this place, For 13 years I've been here, trapped, I wouldn't ever be coming back to this place even if my life depended on it. Well it's not the time to think about that I thought. Maybe I should take a shower before I go, I've still got plenty of time.

OOJINXJINXJINXOO

_Left foot, Right foot, Left foot, Right foot, _I thought happily as I quickly walked down the hall.

Ignoring the looks I was getting from Freiza's men I kept a smile on my face. It felt good to smile, I should do It more often, even though I'm thinking about death.

I finally reached the towering door, Looking at the guards that were just staring at me.

"Can you open the doors"? I ask getting annoyed.

"Um I don't think we are to let you in Killuia" The small round blue one said with a quiver in his voice.

I clutched my hand into a fist. "I suggest you open the God Damn doors I you want to keep your weak lives" I replied pissed as hell.

I was wasting time!

"Yes Killuia, Right away"! They scurried to the handles, both pressing their hands onto the pads, as it gave a click opening.

"Smart move" Was my only words to them.

"Right on time, This will be goodbye for now" Freiza said standing up, "I hope you will fulfill your mission"

Ha! This IS our final goodbye I thought

"One more thing before you leave". He took out my blue scouter and walked over to my placing the item in hand.

"I got the best programmers in the universe, To update it. I'm sure you will be able to figure out how to work it on your way to Earth, he said smiling.

I almost feel bad for what im about to do, but this monster took away everything I cared about, turned me into the monster I am now.

"Oh one more thing before I go", Was the last thing I said to him before I plunged my hand deep into his chest coming out the other end of his body. Twisting my hand around untill I heard a satisfying crunching noise. Pulling my hand back out of his body. "Look who's weak and defenceless now," I said smirking, Letting his body fall limp to the floor.

His face contorted into anger, fear flooded his eyes, He tried to say something but it just came out as a gurgle. He coughed up blood as some spilled down the side off his face.

Laughing to myself I whipped the blood off of my white glove, onto my blue spandex.

I walked over to his throne retrieving my stolen necklace that my father gave me when I was born, That Zarbon took once my dad was dead.

Putting it on I started to walk away, but turned around, I want to sing you a song, His face changed from fear to confusion. Don't worry I'll sing fast so you'll be able to hear all of it before you die, I said giggling. Lets see, lets see, what to sing, I said pacing.

"Oh I know, Lets go with... Everybody's Fool**, **cause it looks like it kinda represents this.. situation now doesn't it?"

Perfect by nature,  
Icons of self indulgence,  
Just what we all need,  
More lies about a world that...

Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame?  
Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled

Look, here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder,  
Oh how we love you,  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she...

Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me,  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled.

Without the mask where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself lost in your lies.

I know the truth now,  
I know who you are,  
And I don't love you anymore!

It never was and never will be,  
You don't know how you've betrayed me,  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled,

It never was and never will be!  
You're not real and you can't save me!  
And somehow now you're everybody's fool!

I saw the life slowly fading from his eyes. "This time no one will be able to wish you back with the Dragon Balls."

And with that said, I blew down the doors with a lift of my finger, killing the guards in the process. I walked out of the room placing the blue scouter over my left eye, as I continued walking, heading straight to the launch pad. "No regrets" I said.

You better be ready, cause I'm coming for you, And I WILL kill you.

* * *

**STAR: **HAHA you guys are probley so confused right now but trust me, You will soon understand :) I'm pretty sure I fixed all the mistakes but I'm sorry if I missed any!

Thank you guys so much, Please RR and let me know how I'm doing!


End file.
